Confession
by hhah
Summary: He couldn't believe it had taken him so long to come to this conclusion. SanjixJohnny


**Notes:** Modern AU

* * *

Breathing finally going from harsh pants to soft intakes of air, Sanji shifted and smiled up at the man next to him. The look of utter bliss coming from the other man made him laugh lightly, but made no comment with his voice. His hands smoothed over the broad expansion of tanned flesh, stroking down the smooth planes of his stomach with a fond caress.

"Sanji…?" Johnny asked in a, slightly dazed, soft voice.

He made no move to answer him, instead just shifted and rolled so he was laying on his lovers chest. Leaning forward, he placed a soft flutter of kisses across his forehead and down his nose, stopping at his lips and skipping over them. Moving to his the sides of his face, Sanji placed light pecks one each apple of his cheeks. A little kiss to his chin and he appeared ready to speak.

"I love your face," He said softly, rubbing soothing circles into his collar bone as he gazed into his lovers eyes with a smile. "Every inch of it. You're so handsome and cute, and I find myself getting lost in all the complex and interesting expressions you can make.."

Sanji watched as Johnny's cheeks heated up and he opened his mouth to speak. Lifting his hand, he placed a single finger against his lips to silence him.

"Don't talk," He murmured, scooting down so bare flesh rubbed against bare flesh. Sanji placed kisses over his neck, taking care to press his lips to marks he'd made earlier in the night.

"I love your neck," He said, continuing on in his adoration. Sanji rubbed down Johnny's chest, nipping at his collar before placing kisses on each of his shoulders. "Your collar bone… your shoulders…They're so sexy, I can't believe I was the first one to make you _mine_."

He didn't have to look at the older man's face to know that it'd be burning. But still he obeyed Sanji's order and made no move to speak.

Continuing down, Sanji nibbled over one arm, and kissed over the other. He took his time, being in no rush, and placed soft little pecks to the ends of each of his fingers—nipping at his thumb.

"Your arms may be one of my favorite things about you," He nuzzled his palm, placing a soft kiss to the center. "They can hold me.. and I love the way your fingers touch me and make me feel like I'm the only thing in your world…"

He skipped back over to his chest, nibbling and kissing down it in a way similar to how he'd mapped it out earlier. But earlier had been clouded with frantic lust, wanting and _needing_more of him. Now—he still wanted and needed him all the same, but there was a sense of calm attached to the way he kissed him. A calm, slow pace in the way his hands mapped out the sides of his body.

"I love your chest," He said, voice slightly muffled by the way his lips curled around a nipple, kissing it before moving down his torso to his flat belly. Sanji smiled and took a bit of his skin in his mouth, nibbling at it and looking up at him.

Johnny was as red as he expected, though his eyes being closed was something new. He looked like a gaping fish and he had to fight back a chuckle.

"I _adore_ your tummy," Sanji whispered. He squeezed his hips and placed feather light kisses over the slight discoloration on his skin. "Every inch of it…"

He could _hear_ Johnny swallow when he moved further down. Tongue dipping in to circle around his belly button, he skipped over his growing erection and instead kissed soft paths down his thighs. Sanji groaned a little bit and stopped by his knee, nuzzling the bone and placing a kiss against the knee cap.

"I really like your legs too," He told him, kissing down his shin and placing a kiss one each of his toes—ignoring the noise of protest from Johnny. Sanji skipped over to his other leg, though this time he traveled back up his calf. He kissed and licked up Johnny's inner thigh, enjoying the quick breaths and the way he shifted as he drew near the bulge of his ass.

Sanji would have flipped him over and mapped out the skin of his back and ass, but he could see that Johnny really was getting hard. He didn't want this to be about sex and didn't want to further arouse him—so he moved back up and laid half on his lover. Tangling their legs together, he pressed his naked body flush to Johnny's and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck.

Breathing him in, he placed soft kisses against his skin.

"I love everything about you," He whispered, feeling overcome with emotion for him. It had come out of nowhere, but laying in bed with his lover after passionate sex had just… done something to him. He needed to let Johnny know how much he adored him.

Sanji shifted so his lips were against his ear. "Not just your body," He cooed. "Your personality, the way you care for me and others… How loving and see you are.. How no matter how old are you, or what life is throwing at you—you still hold back that touch of innocent that I want to protect with my life.."

He kissed softly under his ear.

Drawing in a deep breath, he figured out what this was about and what it was leading to. Sanji pulled back from his ear and cupped the side of his still silent lovers face, slowly turning the bright red man to look at him. Thumb rubbing circles on his skin, Sanji stared into his dark eyes with a fond smile.

He couldn't believe it had taken him so long to come to this conclusion. He had felt this emotion before—perhaps stronger, but there was still more time..

Sanji leaned in and kissed his lips softly, lingering for a moment before pulling back just an inch and whispering;

"_I love_ _you_."


End file.
